What! With Whom!
by BanoraWhite
Summary: Tifa and the gang are having a night in together. They haven't been this close in years. But things get a little out of hand and a secret is let loose. Suddenly the night is ruined, and she can only blame herself for ending up alone. InProgress


It wasn't like any other Sunday night.  
Being a rainy day and a quiet afternoon anyway, the pub had been closed far too early.  
But tonight, the pub wasn't empty like it usually was.

Tifa poured yet more Vodka into six empty shot glasses.  
She looked around and smiled.  
She couldn't remember the last time they were all together.  
Barrets' cigar was causing a light stroke of mist underneath the dim lights of Seventh Heaven as he took hold of the conversation.

' So yeah, what I'm saying is...' he said gesticulating somewhat too much, ' Don't touch my oil after I've been sat here for days looking for the fuckin' stuff, alright? Anyway, the bitch got the point in the end and left...'

Tifa had swooped into the conversation way too late and had no idea what the big guy sat across from her was talking about. Saying that, it didn't look much like the rest of the group knew what he was taking about either.

Yuffie was at the end of the bar, swinging her legs back and forth like she usually did. She was impatient and probably had something she wanted to say but wouldn't dare interrupt Barret. He was the boss around here, you just don't mess with him.  
Next to her was Vincent, which at times you hardly knew he was even there. He would just put his opinion into a conversation when it was needed , or correct something that was false and then sink back into his scarf again.  
Then Barret was next. He had pulled his chair slightly further back, away from the bar so that he had enough room to talk. He was one for moving around alot when he spoke.  
Cloud sat next to Barret with his head down. Every now and then he'd raise it when Barret teased him about something and would simply say ' Shut up' or just shake his head and stare back down at his pint.  
Cid was at the end of the bar and was the only one that would raise his voice to Barret. Those two could argue all day, Tifa thought.  
Man talk. As Cid liked to put it.  
Of course Red was there, at the back of the room asleep. He was never one for attempting to sit down at a bar like all we 'humans' liked to do.  
And then there was Tifa. She was stood in her usual spot behind her bar. This was always her place. Besides, she could see everyone and be in charge at the same time.  
It was almost comforting.

It was nice having the whole gang back together, she thought as Barret seemed to get more and more wound up about his own story. He was pretty much shouting it at the others now.  
Tifa proceeded to hand out the shot glasses.

'Ok guys, after three!'

One...Two...Three.

Tifa laughed as she watch Barret down his shot without a moments hesitation, whilst Cloud seemed to have trouble getting it down his throat.

'Urrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!....' Clouds face twisted up and his eyes began to water.

Tifa pressed her fingers to her lips to keep hers from coming straight back out her mouth as she laughed at the sight of Cloud.

' An' anyway...right. Don't even! Don't even get me started on what I 'fink about THAT asshole!'

Tifa glanced at the clock behind her. Four hours had passed and the group seemed a lot more lively from when they had first came in. Even Cloud had his moments where giggles just escaped from his mouth. It was so rare to see it!  
Tifa tried to not sway as she focused her hazel eyes on Yuffie.

' I jus' fink he's an absolute...cock * hiccup* end iz Rufffusss Shinra.'  
Yuffie was always the first to become intoxicated. Tifa would like to have thought it was because of her age and being the youngest – but even Tifa has had those moments when she'd go from sober to wrecked.

' Hell yeah, girl' Barret hollered. His arms were crossed and his face was rather amused at the young girl trying her damned hardest to get her words out. In his mechanical arm held a glass of Jack and in the other held another cigar. ' So come on Cloud...' he said as he turned towards him. ' Whodayou hate more then anythin'?'

They all knew the answer. Tifa guessed it was just a way for Barret to get Cloud to speak.

'Urrrr....' Clouds head stayed down.

' He hates himself for not getting his end away!' Cid laughed. ' Ain't that right, pal?'  
They all laughed. Even a smirk arose from Vincent. All except Cloud.

' That's a point man, you a virgin?' There was comical amusement in Barrets voice. A little smile erupted in the corner of his mouth as he blew his cigar smoke out. He was enjoying watching Cloud shuffle in his seat like a little kid.

Cloud wasn't making it easy for himself.

A loud howl came from Barret as he swung his head back and laughed harder than Tifa had ever heard him laugh. This sent Yuffie off, which in turn made Vincent snigger and Cid had been laughing the whole time.

Tifa watched as Cloud sunk his head lower to the bar. He was so embarrassed.

_He didn't have the chance to defend himself! Poor Cloud. _

'Hey! Come on guys!' Tifa tried her hardest to be heard over Barrets thunderous laughter. ' That isn't fair on him!'

Barret kept his smirks whilst saying ' Oh, I forgot you two were in the same boat.'

'Well no, not exactly Barret!'

Barret stopped. He dropped his head and stared at Tifa who had suddenly felt the heat on her.  
She should have kept quite.  
_Damn my quick mouth!_

' You ain't? Come on Tif, when have you ever had the time to....ya know...?'

Tifa felt the alcohol swirl inside her.  
She knew in her sober mind that she should keep her mouth shut. This could land her in trouble.  
Not to mention the embarrassment of talking about it. The fact that stuff like sex NEVER came up in a group meeting, it was just something none of them wanted to know.

' I have...time. Time for things...' Tifa raised her eyes to the ceiling.  
_Think of something to change the subject! Quick!_

' So come on then, spill!' Cid raised his glass to his mouth and swigged it back. 'This could be interesting.'

Tifa felt uncomfortable now. Especially now that Cloud has lifted his gaze off the bar and onto her. His face expressionless but he was interested. This surprised her.

' So who was it? Do we know them?' Yuffie hiccupped. She had leaned forward over the bar as if being let into a secret. Her eyes wide in wonder.

_Oh screw it. _

' Yes, you do.'

A collective' Oooooooh' came from both Barret and Cid at the same time. They loved terrorising their friends. And they do it even better when they team up. Smiles erupted from their drunken faces. ' Come on then! Tell us!'

The bar went silent in hope of an answer.  
Tifa looked at Vincent. His deep eyes looked back at her. She knew he was looking right into her soul. He knew. He knew everything that went on in her mind. She hated that.  
Vincent stared and asked her mentally if she was sure about this...

_Why not? They're my friends, right? If they want to know, then fine._

' So...?' pressured Yuffie.

Tifa took a deep breath and took her eyes off Vincent and instead at the ceiling.

'...Reno.'

She didn't see it but she heard Barrets glass drop to the floor.

'....WHAT?'

_Knew it was a bad idea._

' You did what...! WITH_ WHOM_?' Barret stood and pressed his palms onto the bar.  
The group went stiff. He was angry.

Tifa took another deep breath again and met Barrets red eyes .  
_Well done for ruining the mood, Tifa._

' You know what he is don't you?'  
He didn't wait for an answer.  
' A Turk. A god damn measly good fo' nothin' Turk!'  
He stood up right.  
' We all know what he did right?... He was the one that pressed that goddam' button that dropped the plate on all those innocent little children in the slums.'  
He put a finger to his chin.  
' Naa, correct me if I'm wrong guys, but I call that pretty...whats the word? HEARTLESS. And she's _sleeping _with him?' He pointed the finger.  
' I bet he's laughing Tif', I bet he is. Got his own little heartless way AND the girl. Well there we go. What a fuckin' treat!'

'...Barret...' Tifas heart had sunk.  
The mood in Seventh had turned way down. Red had sat up too, wondering what all the commotion was about.

' I really loved you Tifa...I really fuckin' did. You were an absolute darlin''  
Barret threw the rest of his drink down and turned for the door.  
'Ima find that son of o' bitch!'  
Barret was gone. And so was Cid and Vincent who had ran after Barret and his vicious mood to go string Reno up by the neck.

Tifa looked down. Hot tears trickled down her face in shame.  
She heard Yuffie stumble for the door. She never was good at awkward moments.

Within minutes the room which was full with cheery, drunk friends was empty.

Wait.

She lifted her head to see Cloud still sitting there.  
His big blue eyes stared at her. She wasn't sure what they were trying to communicate with her. 

Disappointment.  
With a possible side order of sadness.

She had never seen his eyes to brightly lit like this before.  
They illuminated his sadness, like puppy eyes do.

'You hate me, don't you...' Tifa sobbed.

There was a short silence. '....No.'  
' But I do wonder Tifa...out of any guy...why him?'

Tifa knew the answer already.  
'Because he comes here a lot. He shows me attention. He makes me feel good about myself.' Tears were beginning to fall faster as she thought about the red head, with those amazing green eyes and defined collar bones. He was a charmer.  
She had hated herself for letting him do what he did to her.  
She hated herself the second time. And the third...  
' He comes just to watch me. He calls me beautiful and how there are no others like me up Topside. He appreciates me...'

Tifa sniffed up and looked at Cloud.

' ...He's the only one that does?'  
Cloud stared at Tifa for what he thought was forever.  
Was he waiting for an answer or just for her to realise that she had been the only one he's ever loved. Sure, he might not show it like Reno supposedly did, but it was love all the same.

Her eyes were melting and it seemed like she was losing the strength to stand.

Cloud stood up.

' No Cloud!...Don't leave me here!' she pleaded.

Cloud wanted to hold her. To calm all those thoughts that ran through her mind as she looked at him. To somehow turn back time and do what he was never man enough to do. What Reno was able to.  
But he just didn't know how. So instead, he walked for the door and left, cursing himself for how much of a fool he was to leave her like that.

'


End file.
